Dream a Little Dream of Me
by MandyGrrrl
Summary: Sam descobre um pouco do que se passa no subconsciente de Dean.  Primeira wincest


**Sam tem um breve flash do que se tratam os sonhos de Dean **

**(Minha primeira Wincest)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"_Dean é engraçado dormindo_"

Eu pensei quando entrei no quarto do hotel. Ele estava de lado, agarrando com força a ponta do travesseiro.

_"Parece uma criança_"

Eu ri baixinho e me aproximei da cama dele. Percebi que ele estava vermelho e suando.

"_Das duas uma. Ou Dean está doente, ou ele está tendo um sonho bem estimulante..._"

Tentei controlar o riso. Dean tinha o sono pesado, mas não queria correr o risco de acordá-lo. Pela primeira vez em tempos ele estava dormindo tranquilamente, mesmo com o rosto ruborizado, a expressão dele era relaxada.  
>Caminhei até a mesa e botei a torta em cima. Justo quando eu compro a bendita torta ele cai no sono.<p>

Sentei na minha cama ao lado da dele e fiquei observando. Dean tinha a pose de macho alfa quando acordado, mas tinha alguma coisa de infantil quando ele dormia. O jeito como os cílios longos se ajeitavam quando as pálpebras estavam fechadas, como os lábios ficavam entreabertos, e como o peito dele subia e descia lentamente num ritmo cadenciado eram lindos.  
>Totalmente diferentes do Dean acordado, que tinha sempre a testa franzida e o rosto cheio de preocupações.<p>

Ele se remexeu na cama desconfortável. Fiquei alarmado. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo doente. Cheguei mais perto pra verificar sua temperatura, quando ele gemeu.  
>Fechei a cara, estava me preocupando a toa.<p>

_"Provavelmente ele esta sonhando com alguma atriz pornô, ou com Castiel._"

Ri sem humor nenhum. Eu tirava muita onda de Dean, insinuando que ele e o anjo tivessem alguma coisa mais intima. Na verdade eu fazia isso pra ocultar o ciúme que eu sentia.  
>Desde que Castiel ficou meio humano, ele e Dean passavam horas conversando quando eu não estava por perto. Eu sabia que Dean estava falando o que ele sentia para Castiel.<br>Isso não era justo! Era eu quem devia saber dos sentimentos do meu irmão, não esse anjo de uma figa.

Dean se remexeu de novo, mas dessa vez ele falou alguma coisa. Me aproximei mais um pouco para escutar.

"Sam."

Tomei um susto e dei um pulo pra traz, esperando ele abrir os olhos e me perguntar por que eu estava tão perto.

Mas então ele se remexeu outra vez. Fiquei pasmo.

"Dean tá sonhando comigo!"

A expressão dele se retorceu, ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Hmmmmm, Sammy..."

A voz dele saiu em forma de gemido e eu petrifiquei. O jeito como ele tinha dito meu nome fez um arrepio correr pela minha espinha.

"Dean ta sonhando comigo. Não, pior. Dean tá fantasiando comigo!"

Minha respiração começou a acelerar. Inconscientemente eu fui até a cama dele, sentei ao seu lado e comecei a acariciar seu cabelo.

Dean soltou um suspiro de satisfação, e eu fui impelido a tocar mais de sua pele.  
>Arrastei meus dedos pela sua bochecha, passei pelo seu nariz, e desci até a sua boca. Seus lábios se abriram, e eu senti a sua respiração quente tocar as pontas dos meus dedos.<p>

Deitei ao seu lado, ficando de frente para ele. Passei meus dedos pelo seu maxilar e desci para o pescoço, senti a sua pele se arrepiar com o meu toque. Pus minha mão em sua nuca e comecei a mexer nos fios curtos de seu cabelo. Ele se aconchegou mais a mim, e eu passei a beijar seu rosto por toda parte.  
>Rocei minha boca na dele e senti a textura suave dos seus lábios carnudos. Mordisquei seu lábio inferior, ele ofegou e se virou ficando de frente para o teto do quarto.<br>Não gostei do afastamento e subi em cima dele, ficando deitado por cima, e passei a beijar seu pescoço, e ele começou a gemer meu nome.

Senti meu corpo responder aos seus gemidos, e enfiei minhas mãos por dentro de sua camisa apalpando seu peito, senti ele se contorcer em baixo de mim e seu membro responder aos meus toques.

Cego de desejo, tentando sentir o máximo de seu corpo, eu passei a me mover em cima dele, enquanto as minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu peito e sua cintura.

"Ah Sammy"

Ele falou entre os arquejos.

"Você é meu Dean, só meu"

Falei apertando suas coxas.

"Uhum, só seu"

Senti minha pele arrepiar quando eu senti suas mãos passeando por dentro da minha camisa.

Procurei seus lábios desesperado, colando-os nos meus, mordiscando os cantos e pedindo passagem com a ponta da minha língua. Quando ele separou us lábios e nossas línguas se encontraram, um tremor passeou pelo meu corpo me fazendo gemer e aprofundar mais o beijo.  
>Senti ele se afastar da minha boca em busca de ar, eu voltei minha atenção para o seu pescoço e passei a me mover com mais intensidade em cima dele.<p>

Os ofegos ficaram mais altos. Dean jogou a cabeça para traz e gemeu longamente.

"Ahh Saaaam!"

Ao ouvir aquilo, caiu a ficha do que eu realmente estava fazendo. Lá estava eu, me aproveitando do meu irmão mais velho, que ainda estava dormindo, e achava que aquilo tudo era só um sonho.

Dei um pulo da cama, vi que Dean estava muito agitado e que iria acordar a qualquer momento. Corri parra o banheiro.

"_Tenho que me acalmar._"

Eu repetia, tentando me concentrar, não podia voltar pra aquele quarto. Eu queria agarrar Dean, segura-lo perto de mim bem forte até que ele esteja gritando o meu nome. Só o pensamento fez todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem.

"_Tenho que me acalmar!_"

Me olhei no espelho, meu cabelo estava bagunçado, meu rosto vermelho e eu sugava o ar aos ofegos só de lembrar de Dean gemendo o meu nome.

Decidir que o melhor a fazer era tomar banho e me recompor. Tentei fazer isso do jeito mais demorado o possível, sem pensar em Dean e que eu estava com uma ereção por causa dele.

Quando eu sai do banho, só com a toalha enrolada na cintura, encontrei Dean sentado em sua cama arquejando, com o rosto completamente vermelho.  
>Quando ele me viu, seu rosto ficou branco e ele prendeu a respiração.<p>

Abri um sorriso e resolvi perturba-lo um pouco.

"Sonho bom hein?"

Ele engoliu seco. O provoquei pra ele sair do estado de choque.

" Sonhando com o Castiel de novo Dean?"

Funcionou.

"Vá se ferrar Sam!"

Não pude conter a gargalhada que saiu dos meus lábios.

"Ah Dean... Devia confiar em mim, me fale com quem você estava sonhando!"

Vi seu rosto ficar vermelho e me aproveitei disso.

"está corando Dean? Há quantos anos você não faz isso?"

Ele me fuzilou com os olhos e entrou no banheiro batendo a porta.

Eu ri, e decidi que ia sempre ficar por perto de Dean quando ele estivesse dormindo.

"_você é meu Dean, só meu_"

* * *

><p><strong>Opinem por favor.<strong>

**Só não me xinguem!**


End file.
